


stuck with you

by abbyscameron



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pandemics, but like i swear poor girl can never catch a break, clearly in this lena knows kara is supergirl, i had to mention little baby mia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: with the world going to trash, our heroes try and make the most of it
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mary Hamilton & Kara Danvers, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. lauryssa

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was bored, so I wrote/am writing a bunch of drabbles about the arrowverse characters stuck in quarantine

“For the safety of all of our citizens, Star City will now be operating under a stay at home order,” Oliver said, standing in front of his podium at city hall. A sign language interpreter more than six feet away from him. “I do not make this decision lately; but it is the best action in order to keep each and every one of us safe, and to flatten the curve so that this virus does not get out of hand….”

_I was wondering when this was coming._

Though really, the number of cases in Star City wasn’t anywhere near the number in National, _yet_. They definitely weren’t on Gotham’s level either, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She was actually relieved to see Oliver being so proactive about it. 

“I take it we’re not leaving the apartment any time soon,” Nyssa’s voice cut through her reviere as the other woman walked into the room. Laurel glanced over her shoulder as Nyssa walked closer and wrapped her arms around Laurel. 

“Well _technically_ we can still leave to get essentials, for walks and exercise and fresh air, we just have to practice social distancing,” Laurel rambled off a summary of what Oliver had gone into talking about. “But yes, it’ll be much safer for everyone if we limited the amount of times we left the apartment. And looks like my work from home was also extended..” 

Laurel had been working from home since this outbreak first started, mostly just paperwork and keeping up with big cases since nonessential court proceedings had been postponed already. 

Laurel closed her eyes and leaned into Nyssa’s embrace. She was thankful that they were past dancing around the tension between them - mostly thanks to Sara for calling them stupid and yelling at them to get their heads out of their asses and date.

That first move was one of the best decisions Laurel ever made. It was great to finally be happy again. 

“Dinner will be ready in a few.” 

Laurel smiled. It was definitely also a plus to not be quarantined with just her cooking. She was sure she’d probably starve. “I really don’t deserve you.” 

Nyssa chuckled against her ear. “Of course you do, dearest.” 

Laurel’s gaze flipped back towards the television as Nyssa drifted back towards the kitchen and she sucked in a gasp. The words on the bottom of the screen caught her attention. 

_COVID-19 Cases in National City soar to almost Gotham’s height._

Laurel made a mental note to check in with Kara and Alex later, to make sure everyone was doing okay. While she was at, she’d check in with Kate and even Cisco too. In the meantime however, she was going to unplug for a while, get away from the madness and just enjoy dinner with her girlfriend. 

  
  



	2. thearoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quarantine type ficlet, this type for Roy and Thea! :)

_Well that definitely blows_ , Thea thought as she picked up her remote and turned the volume down on Oliver’s press conference announcing the Stay at Home Order for all citizens of Star City. 

Though she completely understood why Oliver called for the stay at home order. It’s not unsurprising considering National City called for one just last week. She was sure Central City would probably not be far behind. 

Thea sighed and glanced down at the ring on her left hand. She and Roy were supposed to be heading _out_ of Star City. They were supposed to be making a new life outside of this damn city, starting anew. 

A _fresh_ start. Why did something always seem to be keeping them here?

“I guess life has other plans for us.” 

Thea turned her head to see Roy walking out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips. “Yeah I guess so.”

“We’ll make the most of it,” Roy said, closing the distance and leaning over the back of the couch. “Besides, I could think of worse things than being stuck inside with you.” He kissed the top of her head. 

Thea tucked her hair behind her eyes. “Why does something always end up keeping us here?”

Roy glanced up at the television. “You know, I’ve had that same question here lately...but since we literally saved the multiverse and history was rewritten….Star City has become different. Less crime.” 

“Almost no crime,” Thea corrected with a raised brow. It was honestly kind of weird. She never thought she’d see the day where the crime rate was so low. There wasn’t much need left for vigilantes. Star City was just _normal_. Though the rest of the team still patrolled from time to time, just to let the citizens of the city know they were always watching. That they were there if they were needed. 

“Exactly….so maybe, we don’t even have to leave.” 

Thea turned to face him. “You seriously don’t want to leave anymore.”

Roy let out a breath. “The main reason why I wanted to get away from Star City in the first place was because I wanted to get away from the bad memories and put the vigilante mess behind me. Though now there’s not really a point for them, the city has completely changed.” He took a moment to let it sink in. “And your mom is alive again. You have your former dead brother back. I wouldn't want to take that away from you.” 

It was honestly still a little weird, having a mix of memories from two different realities; but she had allowed J’onn to do it. And now knowing that there was a reality where her mom and Tommy were dead was still a shock to her. 

Thea lifted up and kissed him, pouring all the emotions she was feeling in the act. When she pulled back, she rested her head against his. “I love you, Roy Harper.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written Thea/Roy in a hot minute so hopefully they're not too terrible. 
> 
> Also, I still hope you all are staying stay throughout this madness!!


	3. slight olicity & felicity&william

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still joining our arrowverse characters why they're stuck in quarantine like we are because apparently this is all I have the inspiration for

Felicity yawned as she made her way back down the hall of the loft. To say that she was stressed, not sleeping well and was therefore exhausted would be an understatement. Between the coronavirus and a newborn baby, she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

She rubbed at her eyes as she came into the kitchen. 

“You know what they say about touching your face,” she heard William call from his seat at the Island. 

“I also have not left the apartment in who knows how long,” Felicity countered, walking to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a water bottle. She glanced towards William, a textbook, notebook and his laptop arranged out in front of him. “Are you still doing okay with your schoolwork?”

Oliver had announced that all in person education would cease until further notice weeks ago. So William had been working on school assignments from the comfort of the apartment since. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Not much different than normal school aside from the fact that it’s online and I don’t get to see anyone anymore,” he glanced towards Felicity. “I am one of the smartest kids in my class, so I’m already ahead of most of them.” 

Felicity walked forward to lean on the counter. “I know this most definitely sucks and all --”

William cut her off. “I know why dad did it. I know why he called for the stay at home order, and every other decision. They’re the right ones. Do I wish I could still see Zoe and the rest of my friends? Yeah; but I understand why it has to be done.” 

Earlier today, Oliver had finally announced a Stay-At-Home order for Star City. She didn’t understand why all the cities and states didn’t just follow suit. Nip this thing in the butt already, so they could move forward. 

Felicity let out a breath. “I just wish this could be over with already.” 

_“Oliver Queen entering premises…”_

“Felicity, I thought you were to get rid of this security system,” Oliver said, stepping into the apartment and closing the door firmly behind him. “Star City is safer than it’s ever been.” 

“But it’s so cool!” 

Oliver chuckled. “It’s a wonder you haven’t figured out how to make it spray lysol on everyone who enters yet.” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Felicity said, shooing Oliver away. “Now go take a shower before you do anything else!”

“I know the drill,” Oliver muttered as he made his way towards their bathroom. Before during so, however, he dropped the bags of groceries he got on his way home on the counter top. 

Oliver and Felicity had started taking this virus seriously as soon as the first case hit National City. They knew it was probably only a matter of time before it made its way up and hit Star City next. 

They wanted to be as safe as they could be because of Mia. And William. They had immediately started being proactive about the situation - in both their personal lives and in the decisions Oliver started making as Mayor. 

“Just when I thought life would finally go back to normal,” William announced, flipping his textbook closed. “This virus has to come and ruin everything.” 

“We can still have a semi normal life staying at home,” Felicity told him, putting the groceries away. “We just have to make the best of a bad situation.” 

She didn’t know just how long this was going to go on, didn’t know what was going to happen, or even what tomorrow would bring. With a newborn the thought scared her more than she’d care to admit. However, she wasn’t going to dwell on it; she couldn’t allow herself to dwell on it.

Keeping some sense of normalcy anyway they could was what she was going to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've come to realize that I don't actually hate them as much as I thought I did or as much as the fandom led me to believe (and also I love Mia way too much to not have to deal with them) so thus this was born


	4. zorane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have this headcanon that since Kara isn't affected that she's the mom friend who checks in on everyone in the other cities....
> 
> And I also just love Kara and Kate's dynamic so much

A knock at the window has Kate pulling her attention from her laptop and turning towards the glass behind her. To say that she’s shocked would be an understatement. Kara Danvers is floating outside the window of Wayne Tower. 

Kate just shook her head, holding in a laugh but still smirking. She walked over to the sliding door in the glass, slid it open and stepped back to allow Kara to fly inside. 

“Does quarantine and stay at home mean nothing to Kryptonains?” Kate asked, leaning against the desk and crossing her arms, and one leg over the other. 

Kara just shrugged. “I can’t get sick. It’s not going to have any effect on me. Besides, I wanted to check in and make sure you were okay.” 

Kate chuckled. “Don’t you have a phone? A phone call can do the same thing.” 

Kara let out a breath. “Okay fine, I was going a little stir crazy being cooped up in my apartment, day in and day out - even though _technically_ I don’t have to be. But Kara Danvers _can’t_ be out. Everyone’s lost their minds, the world has gone to literal garbage, there’s no more toilet paper. I just need a _break,_ and Gotham was the farthest flight.” 

“And I did say that you were always welcome.” 

“I really did want to check on you though,” Kara defended, walking further into the room. “I know our states probably have the highest number of cases...and, I was worried.” 

“Well I mean I’m fine, so far. Though that could change at any time,,” Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back. “Crime has picked up _a lot._ But it’s mostly petty shit, B&E’s, theft, looting since everything’s out of stock, on just about everything, people have taken things into their own hands.” 

“Seems like Batwoman has had her hands full.” 

Kate shrugged. “Just slightly more than normal….Though there’s barely even any signs of Alice.” 

“Are you worried about her?” Kate could hear the concern etched in Kara’s voice. 

“She’s been too quiet. I don’t know what she’s planning and I don’t like it. Nor do I trust it. But I’m also worried about her because of the virus. I know I shouldn’t but ---” Kate trailed off. 

Kara quickly closed the distance between them and laid a hand on her shoulder. “She’s still technically your sister...even after everything that’s happened. You do have a right to be worried about the person that used to be anyway.” 

Kate gave a small smile. She was glad that Kara knew how complicated the whole Alice/Beth thing was. 

“Maybe deep down I still think she can change. That somehow the Beth that I once knew is still in there, somewhere,” Kate scoffed and shook her head. “It seems ridiculous.” 

“I don’t know, I’ve seen some pretty ridiculous things in my lifetime. Alien invasions, an Earth where the Nazi’s won and I was one of them - or well the Kara of that Earth was. I don’t think anything would surprise me anymore.” 

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Wait a minute. Nazi’s? Like _actual_ Hitler Nazi’s?”

Kara laughed. “The few annual crossovers before you were kind of crazy, let’s just say that.” 

“Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into teaming up with all of you.” 

Kara pushed her shoulder. “Oh, come on. You don’t regret it.” 

Okay, so maybe she didn’t. It was nice having a league of people that she could count on at a drop of a hat. It was nice having more people she could trust instead of just those in her inner circle. 

“Other than that, is everything else going okay?”

“More or less,” Kate pondered something for a second. “Would you mind doing me a favor?”

“Sure,” Kara responded, immediately. 

“Before you head back to National, can you check on Mary?” Kate asked, hesitantly. She knew it was probably a lot to ask of Kara; but with her going out a lot at Batwoman, she didn’t want to risk checking up on her sister herself. 

“Of course. You’re concerned about accidentally spreading it but you want to make sure your sister is okay.”

Kate nodded. “Thanks, Kara. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now noticed that every time I write these two, I ALWAYS end up ending the fics the same exact way...


	5. kara checks in on Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I never thought I would write; but the idea came to me the other night and it just had to be written.

Mary sat on a folding chair on her balcony, enjoying the only fresh air she’d really been getting lately. Even since the stay at home order had hit, she’d taken to staying inside as much as possible. Even though she tried to stay off the streets as much as possible; she did try to get to her illegal clinic at least a few times a week if she was needed. 

_ You’d think a stay at home order would cause crime to go down.  _

Then again, she had to remind herself that this was  _ Gotham _ and nothing was going to take the crime rate down. Well except maybe Batwoman--  _ Kate _ , she reminded herself. It was her sister going out there, putting her life on the line for the sake of the city. 

It was still a little weird rapping her head around that fact. Just a little. 

A burst of wind and a blur of color caught her off guard and before she knew it, someone was  _ floating _ in front of her balcony. 

Mary blinked a few times, allowing her brain to catch up to her eyes. She shook her head because she still couldn’t believe it. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. 

“Supergirl!?” Mary spluttered, jumping up from her chair because there was no way Supergirl was just chilling on the other side of her balcony, in the middle of the night, in Gotham, miles away from National City. 

The blonde superhero just smiled and waved. “Um, yeah, your sister asked me to check on you.”

“My sister knows Supergirl?” Mary threw her hands up. “Of course she does, she’s Batwoman.” 

Supergirl didn’t even seem surprised, flying over the railing until she stood on the other side of the balcony. “Kate told me you confessed to her.”

“I’ve known for weeks. It was just little clues and things I put together along the way and then once Batwoman came out as a lesiban in that CatCo magazIne, I just  _ knew.” _

Mary crinkled her eyes, pondering something for a moment, as the superhero floated in the air. “Wait a second, shouldn’t you be, oh I don’t know, quarantined just like the rest of us?”

“Alien,” Supergirl pointed to herself. “I don’t get sick on Earth, from anything.”

“Lucky,” Mary grumbled, leaning against the railing. She looked out at the city, wondering how much shit was going wrong in the streets, how many people were laid up in Gotham General and wondered how long they were going to be in this mess. Mostly, she was worried for Kate and Sophie and Luke and for Jacob; because she knew the Crows were still going out. 

“I spend most of my days worrying too,” Supergirl admitted as if she could read Mary’s face. 

Mary just glanced over at her. 

“I was taken in by a wonderful family when I crashed landed on Earth,” Supergirl explained, mimicking Mary and leaning against the railing. “I worry about my sister, my mom, my friends, my girlfriend all the time. Even if I  _ can’t _ get sick, they can. And I’ve already lost my entire planet and...I just --”

“Worry,” Mary finished as she trailed off. 

“I’m sorry to dump all this on you.” 

Mary waved her hand. “Oh, no, it’s fine. Really, I don’t mind. This is one of the few actual in person conversations I’ve had in weeks. You can rant away all you want.” 

“Everyone usually always expects me to be the strong one.” 

Mary glanced at the blonde superhero who must have constantly had the weight of the world on those broad shoulders, opening up to  _ her _ of all people. Mary couldn’t imagine what it was like having the abilities and powers Supergirl did - always being portrayed as this indestructible and strong being. This perfect symbol of hope and justice. 

  
But really, Supergirl may have been from a different planet, and had amazing powers; she was still just human too. 

“You’re allowed to be human, too.” 

“My sister tells me that all the time.”

“We sisters are smart people when it comes to advising our superhero siblings,” Mary smiled and tilted her head. “Is Kate doing okay?”

“I’d say that, given everything, she’s managing. It’s really the only thing we can all hope for.” 

“Yeah...I’ll just be glad when things are over and we can get back to whatever our new normal is going to be.” 

“We’ll get there,” Supergirl seemed so confident, so hopeful and it made Mary smile and brought forward a little hope of her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed it! I have never written for Mary before so hopefully she's not too terrible


	6. supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously in this, Lena knows Kara's secret and maybe just maybe, Lena is working on a cure for corona at LCorp

Kara paced back and forth across Lena’s living room, trying to ease the anxiety and give her tense muscles  _ something  _ to do. But it was no use. She was itching to do something more productive; but there wasn’t really a lot she could do. 

She had already finished the article she was working on. Since the stay at home order was announced, CatCo had completely changed the way things ran. There was to be no more than ten reporters in the office at one time and even then, they had to keep their distance. Interviews were all being done through Zoom or other virtual means, and physical magazines weren't being printed to the same capacity as before. 

In the blink of an eye, everything had changed and part of Kara was still gobsmacked. She never would have thought this would be their life. A part of her wondered if they would even get to go back to normal or even if they could. 

She sighed. She was definitely worried. Not for herself; she couldn’t get sick so this virus had no effect on her. She was worried about the fate of the world, about her family, her friends. 

She’d already checked in on Kate and by extension Mary. Kara was itching for a trip to Central and Star soon enough. Kara would be lying if she didn’t want to see baby Mia. 

“You’re going to wear a hole into my floor if you keep it up,” a familiar voice quipped, drawing Kara’s attention towards the woman who just walked in the front door. 

Kara just smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

Lena shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the rack by her front door. “I love that you care so much, Kara; but you really don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders...at least, not alone.” 

Kara sighed and came to a stop in her pacing before throwing herself onto Lena’s couch. “It’s not that...well  _ not only _ that…” Kara trailed off as she realized exactly what Lena was carrying.

Kara quickly found herself smiling. “Is that what I think it is?”

Lena held up the take out bags as she walked the short distance to the kitchen counter. “If you mean your favorite Chinese place, then yes. I called on my way back from LCorp, I figured they could definitely use the business too….considering.”

Kara rolled her eyes. She knew because of ignorant people, lots of ethnic businesses were hurting,  _ bad. _

“I even got extra potstickers,” Lena added. 

Kara jumped up from the couch and rushed to the kitchen. “I love you.” 

Kara had decided a week into the stay at home order, that she would quarantine with her girlfriend. She didn’t really want to be cooped up alone during all of this and she didn’t want Lena to be alone either. Mostly Kara had wanted to make sure Lena actually ate and didn’t get too caught up in work like she was known for; it was bound to happen more often now since self isolation and quarantine were put into place. 

“Yes, I am worried about the world and everyone,” Kara began, starting her sentence from early over again as she helped Lena empty the contents of the take out bags. “But I’m also slightly going insane being cooped up in the house or in the office all the time.” 

Kara slumped down into one of the island chairs. “And while  _ Supergirl _ can go out in public with no consequences,  _ Kara Danvers _ can’t.”

“I’m afraid this will probably be our new normal for a while,” Lena said, a sad undertone in her voice as she mirrored Kara and sat down. “And just when I was starting to  _ enjoy _ the life I had crafted for myself.” 

Kara reached across the short distance between them and placed a comforting hand on Lena’s arm, she smiled. “You still have me. And I swear as soon as this is over and lockdown is lifted, we are  _ totally  _ having a superfriends game night; and we’re going all out.” 

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wishing Corona would just hurry up and end because I'm so tired of being cooped up at home and I feel like these characters are too. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope y'all are still staying safe and healthy! :)


	7. zorallen

A knock on the door has Barry stopping in his speed cleaning of their already spotless living room. Barry knew he was probably being a little  _ anal _ about the cleanness; but there was literally nothing else to do. 

Over the past month of Quarantine, crime had fallen, metas were almost nonexistent, so there wasn’t a need for The Flash or CSI Allen. To occupy his time, Barry had taken to cleaning his and Iris’s home, almost everyday. 

He hated being idle. It’s been that way since he woke up in the hospital after being struck by lightning. 

Barry ran to the door and peeked through the peephole, confusion washing over his face. Because  _ why? _

He opened the door to see Kara Danvers standing on the opposite side. 

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Run away from home, have we?”

Kara sighed and threw her hands. “I’m bored and anxious...and, I needed to  _ do  _ something, okay. I needed to do anything besides just laying around inside.” 

Barry stepped aside, motioning for Kara to come in. He knew exactly how she felt, being cooped up. He was sure most people hated having to stay inside, but it was different when you had powers and abilities like they did. 

It was different when you were Supergirl and The Flash. 

Kara laughed as she took in the apartment. “You really are bored.” She spun around to look at Barry. “This place is  _ spotless. _ ”

Barry shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I need something to channel my speed...I get anxious not being able to  _ move _ ,” he added, meeting her gaze. 

Kara just nodded, it was a wordless understanding between them. 

“What are you doing, anyway?” Barry titled his head, trying to change the subject, get to a more cheery topic. “Making your rounds?”

“You could say that,” Kara said, with a small smile; but Barry could tell it was forced. It didn’t quite meet her eyes, didn’t cause that crinkle in her forehead. 

“You know, we could always go out to the training field at STAR Labs and have a little race?” Barry suggested, with a shrug. “Blow off some steam.” 

Kara’s face lit up. “You’re serious?”

“Course I am,” Barry said. “It’s far enough out that we don’t run the risk of running into other people. It’ll be good for the both of us.” 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “A little friend competition?”

Barry sped to the front door of the loft, hand on the knob. “Loser buys lunch?”

“Bring it Scarlet Speedster,” Kara responded, quickly joining him. Barry could already see the change in her mood. It was definitely going to be a fun time. 

“Oh it’s on, Girl of Steel.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
